Ethan's Destiny
by Calvin Sloan
Summary: Ethan become's a new species and feelings are revealed and romance is in the air but will Jesse's return mess up everything. Benny, Rory, and Erica play matchmaker. Please review. Plus there is a new kid in White Chapel.
1. Chapter 1

Ethan's Prov

It was Friday night and I was upstairs with Benny playing a video game.

Sarah had just put Jane to bed because she walked in looking bored.

"Hey guys want to watch a movie?" Sarah asked.

"Nah I just want to play this game." Benny said.

"Sarah I…I.. I would love to watch a movie with you." I stuttered.

Sarah and I went down stairs and we watched Dusk. (I didn't like Dusk but Sarah did and that is what mattered to me) I thought to myself.

When Sarah leaned against me I had a vision but Sarah did not notice.

Flash

_**The Alpha Werewolf bite me.**_

_**Flash**_

_**I got stabbed with a silver knife.**_

_**Flash**_

_**A voice says you have to bite him and I hear Sarah crying.**_

Then I was back in reality just in time to watch the end of the movie with Sarah.

"We're home ." My mom said.

"What have you two been up to?" My dad asked.

Sarah's Prov

"We just watched Dusk together." I said.

Then they paid me and I left but not before saying goodbye to Ethan.

When I got home I called Erica.

Erica's Prov

I was going after a jock for lunch when my phone rang. I picked it up and saw it was Sarah. So I answered it.

"Hey Sarah what is up?" I asked.

"Ethan just watched Dusk with me. He looked so cute sitting beside me." Sarah said.

"Girl you've got it bad for Ethan don't you?" I said.

"It's not like that Erica. It's just like we're connected somehow." Sarah said.

"I know, I've seen you two it's like you're the perfect match." I said.

"Should I tell him how he makes me feel?" Sarah asked.

"I think you should let him make the first move. Lates." I said and hung up.

I am glad that my best friend has found true love even if it is with the nerd king.

_**Please review and you will find out what that vision is all about later on.**_

_**So come on and hit the review button like it's on fire.**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Plan

Sarah's Prov

It was Monday and I had just picked up Ethan and we were on our way to school when I noticed he had a vision.

"Ethan what did you see?" I asked pulling into the school parking lot.

"It was nothing." Ethan said.

Ever since Friday night Ethan has been acting weird and I am worried.

Ethan's Prov

I walked to my locker and I got out the book's I need for first period when Benny and Rory walked up to my locker.

"Hey E are you okay?" Benny asked.

"I'm fine I just have something on my mind." I said.

"Hey guys check out miss hotness." Rory said.

"Hey hot stuff." Rory said.

"Drop dead dork." The girl said.

Benny and I rolled are eyes as Rory followed the girl down the hall. Then I headed to class without saying another word.

Erica's Prov

Sarah and I have the same first period class so we met up at her locker.

"Sarah what's wrong?" I said.

"I'm just worried about Ethan. He's been acting weird since I saved him last month since I saved him when Jesse bit him." Sarah said.

"He'll tell you when he figure's it out. I mean it's like you two share a special bond." I said. Then we went to class. And I couldn't help but notice Sarah daydreaming through the whole class period.

"You were daydreaming about Ethan weren't you?" I asked as we walked to lunch.

"Yeah I was. I've never felt this way before. I mean when I'm with Ethan I fell connected, like a normal girl, and in love all at the same time." Sarah said.

"Sarah there is something I have to do." I said and walked away.

I went and found Benny and Rory.

"Hey dork's." I yelled. "Come here!" They walked over to me scared.

"Does Ethan love Sarah or not?" I asked them.

Benny's Prov

"Of course he does. So what about it?" I asked Erica.

"Well the three of us are going to get them together!" Erica stated. "And if you two don't help I'll hurt you both."

"So what's the plan hot stuff?" Rory asked.

"I think that the three of us should meet up after school and make a plan." I said.

They both agreed. Then we walked back into the lunch room and saw Sarah and Ethan sitting together and talking.

After school we meet up at my house and Erica told us what Sarah had told her.

"I have an idea." I said.

"Well what is it?" Erica and Rory said excitedly at the same time.

"Well why don't I use the fearless spell on Ethan and dare him to tell Sarah how he feel's." I said.

"I like it." Erica and Rory said.

"So tomorrow we make Ethan Mr. fearless." I said then we separated.

The next day at school Rory, Erica, and I met as Ethan walked to school.

I cast the spell on him and then I walked up to his locker and dared him to tell Sarah how he feel's.


	3. Chapter 3 Fearless Ethan

Ethan's Prov

I don't know what has come over me but suddenly I have no fear and I am going to tell Sarah how I feel. So I walked up to Sarah's locker and she looked beautiful today. Who am I kidding she is always beautiful.

"Sarah I need to tell you something." I said.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

Sarah's Prov

He has to tell me something. And wow he look's so cute. OMG please tell me that you like me, please tell me. I thought to myself.

"Sarah I've been completely in love with you since I first laid eyes on you and would you go on a date with me?" Ethan asked.

"OMG he loves me, he really loves me." I thought to myself.

"Ethan I love you too." I said then the space between us closed. Then I felt his warm lip's on mine and he had his hands on my waist and I had my hands around his neck deepening the kiss and it was truly amazing, it was full of love, happiness, and bliss, it was the perfect first kiss between us. Then we pulled apart at the sound of Rory, Benny, and Erica clapping.

"How about tonight at eight?" Ethan asked.

"That sound great. Oh and I love you Ethan." I said.

"I love you too Sarah and you're my girl now right?" Ethan asked.

"You're my guy Ethan so that is a yes." I said giving him a quick peck on the lip's.

Then we all headed for class.

Benny's Prov

Erica and Rory were next to my locker and I ran up to them.

"Guys I forgot to undo the fearless spell." I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"Well that can't be good." Erica said.

"What is the worst that could happen?" Rory said and we walked to lunch.

Ethan's Prov

I had just got out of class when I saw that Kurt was flirting with Sarah.

"Kurt I have a boyfriend." I heard Sarah say. As I walked over to them.

"Come on you can do better than a dork." Kurt said.

"Ethan is the best thing to ever happen to me and I couldn't do any better than him." Sarah said.

"Hey Kurt flirting with my girlfriend I see." I said as I walked up.

"But out dork. Sarah is out of your league." Kurt said.

"Why don't we let Sarah decide?" I said.

"I want Ethan. He is the only guy in the world for me." Sarah said.

Sarah's Prov

Then Kurt grabbed my arm and said. "I won't take no for a answer."

Then I didn't expect what would happen next. Ethan punched him in the face and he went down.

"Sarah told you no and non means no." Ethan said.

:"Thank you Ethan." I said as I gave him a peck on the lips.

Then we walked to lunch holding hands. I was really confused about how fearless Ethan was acting. After school I took Ethan home to meet my parents. And they loved him, unlike Jesse. My parents hated Jesse they only put up with him because I was dating him at the time and they were very judgmental. But they liked Ethan a lot and that was great because I told them that I loved him.

Ethan and I went to his house and five minutes later he came out wearing a suit. Then we went on our first date. Ethan took me slow dancing, to a romantic restaurant, and finally on a star light picnic and then we went home and made out for two hour's.

"Ethan you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet." I said.

"I did all of this because I love you forever and always." He said.

Then he took me home and we kissed before I went inside my house.

When I closed the door I was breathless.

"Sarah are you okay." My mom asked and smiled at me.

"Yeah. So this is what true love feels like." I said dreamily and walked up to my bedroom, took a shower and went to bed all the time thinking about Ethan.

Ethan's Prov The next day

I could not believe how much time I spent coming up with the perfect date and I did know Sarah was worth every minute I out in to our first date. I told my parents that Sarah and I were dating now and they were happy for me. And on my way to school I was attacked by this werewolf. I stabbed him with a seer's dagger and killed him but he had bite me. And some how I quickly healed. But now I was a werewolf and I knew that for a fact. When I got to school I told Sarah everything and that for some reason I didn't want to pick a fight with her like last time all I wanted to do was kiss her. We told Benny, Rory, and Erica.

"Guys for some reason I didn't run and I was not scared." I said.

Then Benny, Rory, and Erica came clean and told us everything and Benny undid the spell. Then we went to class. Later that night we went to the graveyard to deal with a vampire problem and one of them stabbed me with a silver dagger and then Sarah bite me hoping that would save me and it did. While they continued the fight my body changed and settled on a form that looked humanoid but had black skin, solid black eyes, and had the claws of a werewolf and I seemed to have the combined senses of a werewolf and a vampire as well as all the powers, abilities, and strengths of both without any of the weakness. I heard Sarah scream and in a split second I was at her side and had put my claw through the vampire who had her by the neck and I crushed his heart turning him to ashes. And then I helped Sarah up as gently as possible.

Sarah's Prov

I knew it was Ethan but what was he and the others looked on in shock as I kissed it and as I did it turned back into normal Ethan again. And then we went to see Benny's grandma and told her everything.

"You see children seer's are very special and for that reason no seer has ever been turned into a vampire or a werewolf because the two species feared how powerful a seer could be if ever turned into a vampire or a werewolf and my guess is that that werewolf who bite Ethan on the way to school had no idea he was a seer and when Sarah bite you it turned you into a hybrid. Half vampire and half werewolf but stronger than both. Ethan your still a seer but now your powers are limitless." She said. Then we left and she gave Ethan some blood subs. Then Ethan and I went to his house.

"Ethan I want to stay here with you tonight." I asked him in front of his parents and they nodded that I could stay with him. Then we went to his bedroom. His parents knew what might happen but they had told us that they would never come between us and my parents said the same thing.

"Ethan I am so sorry for what I did to you." I said.

"Don't be. Now we can be together forever." Ethan said caressing my check. Then we kissed and before I knew it he was on top of me and then we started to take each others cloths off. This was my first time as well as Ethan's and we didn't care because we wanted to prove how much we loved each other. I moaned in pleasure as Ethan kissed up and down my body. He made a mess at my entrance and then I wanted him inside me.

The rest of the night we spent making love and it was amazing and we were both in romantic bliss the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4 Overprotective Ethan

Ethan's Prov The next morning

I woke up with Sarah beside me and we weren't wearing any cloths.

"Good morning beautiful." I said after I kissed her on the lips.

"Good morning cuddle bear. And you're a big flirt aren't you?" Sarah said.

"I only flirt with you drop- undead gorgeous, and you're the only girl in the world for me." I said.

"You like flirting with me don't you?" Sarah asked.

"Yes I do because I love you so much." I said.

"I love you to cuddle bear. And by the way we need to take a Shower then go to my house so I can change cloths." Sarah said. Then we went and took a shower together then we dried of and I put some clean cloths on.

"Baby why don't we fly to your house?" I asked Sarah and before she could speak I picked her up in my arms and we started fling.

Sarah's Prov

Ethan had me in his arms bridal style and we were fling to my house and I smiled up at him and buried my face in his chest and I am truly happy. About a minute later we landed on my front door steps and I unlocked and opened the door and Ethan just walked in without an invitation.

"I am just testing if the same rules apply to me gorgeous?" He said.

"Well I guess they don't cuddle bear because I didn't invite you in." I said.

Then I went and put on some clean cloths and went down stairs were Ethan and my parents were talking and I heard my dad state. "If you break my daughters heart I break you in half."

"Don't worry. I love her to much to do that and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Ethan said and looked up the stairs at me with a smile. And I smiled back. Then we super sped to school. When we arrived our friends were waiting for us.

"Ethan wait." I said.

"What?" He asked me in a caring voice.

"Did you mean what you said to my parents?" I asked. "And how did you know I was listening?"

"I meant every word and I could hear and smell you remember, senses of a vampire and werewolf combined and it's weird but I can somehow sense you when you are nearby." He said. "It is like I can sense your presents. Because I don't know we're connected somehow."

"I can sense your presents too." I said.

"You are so beautiful Sarah I am breathless right now." He said.

"I like it when you flirt with me hybrid boy now lets get to class." I said.

We told our friends what happened between us last night and they all said way to go love birds.

Rory's Prov

I am very happy for Sarah and Ethan but now I have my eyes on Della.

"What are you up to hot stuff?" I said.

"Nice way to talk to a girl." She said as she walked away.

Then I followed her and we started talking.

Benny's Prov

Ethan and Sarah looked happy together and I am happy for my best friend.

Ethan's Prov

First period was finally over and I went to see Sarah at her locker. When Benny walked up to me.

"Hey bud what is up." He said.

"I'm just going to see Sarah at her locker." I said. Then I heard Sarah say.

"Get away from me you jerk! I have a boyfriend."

Then before Benny could blink I was gone. I took the jocks arm and threw him against the locker and growled kind of a mix between a werewolf growl and a vampire hiss.

Then he ran down the hall terrified of Ethan.

"Why did you do that I could have handled him?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. I'm just overprotective of you." I said.

Then we walked out the door holding hands and we went back to Ethan's and we made out until Benny arrived.

"Hey guys what is going on?" He asked.

"Just kissing the most beautiful girl in the world." I said.

"You know I like it when you flirt with me cuddle bear." Sarah said. Then I kissed her as she went to play with Jane.

Jane's Prov

"So Sarah are you and Ethan a couple now?" I asked.

"Yeah and it's more than that. We're in love." Sarah said dreamily.

"Let's ask Benny and Ethan to watch a movie with us?" I said.

"Ethan, Benny will you guys watch a movie with us?" I asked.

Benny, Ethan, Sarah, and I went into the living room and we watched a movie.

Ethan and Sarah were canoodling the whole time and then I fell asleep.

Sarah's Prov

I put Jane to bed and came back down stairs and Ethan and I made out some more.

Benny just gawked at us. Then his parents walked in and gawked at us aswell.

"Sarah are you spending the night again?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"Yeah. I brought some spare cloths tonight." I said.

"Sarah if you want to move in with Ethan you can." Mr. Morgan said.

_**I'm Leaving you hanging. Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Ethan's Proposal

Sarah's Prov

"I would love to move in with Ethan. I will tell my parent's." I said.

Ethan had a smile on his face when I said that. Then I went to my house and told my parents and they said it would be fine if I lived with Ethan. The next day Benny, Rory, Erica, Ethan, and I packed my stuff while mine and Ethan's parents remodeled our bedroom.

"Ethan I can't wait to see what our bedroom looks like." I said.

"It will look fine as long as I'm with you." Ethan said.

"Are you flirting with me again?" I said while smiling.

"I knew you would like that one." Ethan said. Then he leaned in and kissed me. Then I pulled away.

"Ethan this is not the time but I love my guy." I said.

"Your guy huh. I love my girl too." Ethan said.

"Hey cut out that lovey dovey stuff and help us pack Sarah's stuff." Benny said.

"Oh right. Sorry guys." Ethan and I said in unison.

Then we took all of my stuff to my new home with Ethan. We arrived and both of our parents took us to see are new room.

"This is amazing. It is a suite sized room with it's own suite sized bathroom. I love it." I said.

"I love it too. And it looks almost as beautiful as Sarah." Ethan said. Then I kissed him and put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist and we showed off for both of our parents.

Ethan's Prov

It was mine and Sarah's first night in our new bedroom so we decided to break in our new bed. We made love then took a shower and then went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up with Sarah wrapped up in my arms.

"Good morning baby." I said and then I kissed her on the lips slow and deep.

"Morning cuddle bear." Sarah said. Then her phone rang.

"It's Erica cuddle bear." Sarah said as she answered the phone.

Sarah's Prov

"Hi Erica what's up." I said.

"Sarah do you want to hang out today." Erica said.

"Sure I'd love to." I said.

"Great see you later." Erica said and then hung up.

"Erica wants to hang out later. So I told her I'd love to." I said.

"That will be okay. Besides I have something I have to do." Ethan said.

"Can you tell me what you have to do?" I asked him.

"No. It is a surprise for you." Ethan said.

"I can't wait to see my surprise." I said as I kissed him good bye. Then I left to meet up with Erica.

Ethan's Prov

Benny came over with Rory.

"Sorry guys I have to go to the jewelry store." I said.

"Mind if we come?" Benny and Rory asked in unison.

"Fine. Just don't bug me." I said.

"We won't." Rory said.

Then we left for the jewelry store and when we arrived we walked in.

"What are we doing here Ethan?" Rory asked.

"Just watch and you'll see." I said. As I walked up to the counter.

"I called and ordered a ring earlier." I told the guy at the counter.

"Ah yes here it is one gold engagement ring with a diamond on it." He said.

"Thank you sir." I said as I paid him the $400. Then we left.

When we got back to my house I showed it to Rory and Benny.

"Wow. Dude what is that for?" Benny asked.

"I'm going to ask Sarah to marry me." I said. Then Benny and Rory left.

Sarah's Prov

"So Sarah how is life with king nerd going?" Erica asked.

"Life with Ethan is amazing." I said. "But he said he has a surprise for me and I'm wondering what it is?"

"A surprise huh? That has to be good. So how did you know Ethan was the one?" Erica asked.

"When I am with him I could just feel it. When your with the right guy it just feels right." I said.

"I see that is very interesting." Erica said.

"Why are you asking?" I asked.

"Just wondering is all?" Erica said. Then I went home to Ethan.

Ethan's Prov

I was sitting on the couch when Sarah walked in.

"Sarah could you come here?" I asked. Sarah walked over to the couch. And she sit down.

I got off the couch and knelt down on one knee.

"Sarah you are my soul mate, the love of my life, and the girl I want to spend eternity with you. Will you marry me Sarah Fox?" I asked. As I opened the box with the engagement ring in it and pulled the ring out and held it in two fingers in front of her.

Sarah's Prov

The ring was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and he actually asked me to marry him.

"Yes I will marry you Ethan Morgan." I said as I tackled him to the floor and kissed him.

Then we got on our feet and he placed the ring on my finger.

Then we heard his dad say. "Congratulations son."

Then we went and told my parents and they said the same thing.


	6. Chapter 6 The Wedding

Sarah's Prov The next day

I woke up to see Ethan smiling at me and he had brought me breakfast in bed. He is the best boyfriend, I mean fiancé in the world and I have to get use to calling him my fiancé.

"Good morning cuddle bear." I said. After we ate breakfast we took a shower and went to school. Benny, Rory, and Erica were waiting for us when we arrived at school.

"Hey guys." Ethan said to everyone.

"Guess what guys? Ethan and I are getting married." I said and they all congratulated us.

Then we were shocked when Jesse walked up to us.

"You dorks are going to pay." He said grabbing Ethan.

Ethan's Prov

Jesse grabbed me by the shirt and was he in for a surprise. I went into hybrid mode, but before I could hit him he was gone. I had a vision when he touched me so I knew what he wanted and I will not let him have her. So I went after him. I quickly caught up with him and the fight began. I was in full hybrid mode now and Sarah and the others showed up to see the fight. The fight was brutal and in the end I ripped his head off and that was the end of Jesse.

Two Months Later

It was mine and Sarah's wedding day and I was excited as we stood at the alter.

We said our vows and said I do and the priest said. Ethan you may now kiss the bride."

And that is what I did.

Our parents wedding gift was a house of our own and we went to our new house after the party and we made love to each other to break in our new bed and we were happy together forever.

_**This is the end of this story but there will be more. So please review and check out and review my new story when I out it up.**_


	7. Chapter 7 The Honey Moon

Ethan's Prov

Sarah and I have been happily married for a week now and I cherished every moment I spend with her. I woke up the next morning and it was Monday so we had to go to school.

"Hey beautiful, good morning." I said and then I kissed her on the lips.

"Good morning cuddle bear." Sarah said. "We need to get to school."

Then we took a shower and headed for school. When we got there we saw Benny, Rory, and Erica were waiting on us. We hadn't seen them in a week so we were happy to see them.

"How was the honey moon guys?" Benny asked.

"It was incredible." I said as Benny, Rory, and I walked to class.

Sarah's Prov

"How was the honey moon Sarah?" Erica asked while we walked to class.

"The honey moon was a dream come true it was truly amazing." I said.

"So how is married life treating you Sarah?" Denise asked. (Denise is a friend of mine and Erica's )

"I've never been happier." I said as we walked in the class room.

After first period a guy came up behind me and said.

"Guess who beautiful?"

"If it's not my charming husband I'll have some explaining to do?" I said and turned around and kissed Ethan.

"I knew it was you cuddle bear." I said after we separated from the kiss.

"I love you baby." Ethan said.

"I know you do and Ethan meet my friend Denise. Denise this in my husband Ethan." I said.

"Nice to meet the guy who makes Sarah so happy." She said.

"Any friend of Sarah's is a friend of mine." Ethan said.

"Sarah your right. He is nice and I can see why you love him." She said.

_**I made this chapter short for a reason. I'm leaving a cliff hanger.**_


	8. Chapter 8 The history of the gods

The true Gods. There are two races of true gods The Egyptian gods and the Olympian gods. The two races of gods were two separate family's until Amman-Ra married Rayne the beloved titan sister of Zeus. Rayne and Amman-Ra fell madly in love and their love is forever. Rayne got pregnant with a son and the whole united family was buzzing about the unborn child. When this child was born they named him Solin-Ra (it means ultimate one in Egyptian). Solin-Ra is half titan half true god in other words he is the one true ultimate god. Then an evil being named Dayhawke a demon that brought temptation to mankind sealed the gods away. Amman—Ra and Rayne-Ra put Solin-Ra in ice so that one day he would wake and destroy Dayhawke and that he did. Solin-Ra woke up in the modern world and when he turned fifth teen years old he destroyed Dayhawke and freed his family. When the gods were freed they crowned him the crowned prince of the true gods. Solin spent his time protecting mankind from the forces of evil. So Amman-Ra and Rayne-Ra sent Solin to White Chapel to find some friends and learn more about true friendship and not be so unwilling to have friends.


	9. Chapter 9 SolinRa

Solin-Ra's Prov

'I did not understand why my parents were making me do this but I did it anyway because I love my whole family.' I thought to myself as I arrived at school.

As I walked up to the school entrance I noticed three boys and two girls gathered at the doors.

"Could you guys help me find my way around? I'm new here." I said.

"Sure. I'm Ethan Morgan." Ethan said.

"I'm Rory." Rory said.

"I'm Benny Weir." Benny said.

"I'm Sarah Fox' Morgan." Sarah said.

"I'm Erica Jones." Erica said.

"I'm Solin." I said. "So could you show me where my first class is?" Showing them my schedule.

"Benny, Rory, and I have the same first class so follow us." Ethan said.

Sarah's Prov

"We had better be getting to class." I said.

"Sarah I love you beautiful." Ethan said.

"I love you too cuddle bear and I love it when you flirt with me." I said. Then I gave him a kiss. Then we separated and Erica and I went to our first class.

"There is something weird about Solin?" Erica said.

"I know but I have my mind on my wonderful husband." I said.

"So how has being married?" Erica asked as we walked up to Denise.

"It is amazing. Ethan spends every moment he can with me. He really shows me that I mean the world to him. He gives me all of his attention and he makes me feel special." I said.

"Your so lucky to have found true love at such a young age Sarah." Denise said.

"I know right. It is like one of the gods made you two for each other." Erica said.

Then we walked into class and we focused on our work. Then the bell rang and we left class.

Ethan's Prov

After class Benny, Rory, Solin, and I went to Sarah's locker and we saw Denise with them. And the four of us walked up to them. I gave Sarah a kiss.

"Hi beautiful." I said after I kissed her.

"Hey cuddle bear. You remember Denise don't you guys?" Sarah asked.

"How could I forget a foxy lady like her?" Rory said. We all rolled our eyes.

"You really have to do that Rory?" Solin asked.

"Yeah I like the babes." Rory said back. Then we noticed Solin was looking at something and when he saw what ever it was he walked away.

"Denise that was Solin." I said.

"He's named after the crowned prince of the gods? He's going to be teased for sure." Denise said.

"I know right? I can't wait to see what he does we he gets bullied." Erica said.

"Erica, be nice." Sarah said.

Solin's Prov

I saw my most loyal warrior priest so I went to speak with him.

"Prince Solin. You do know what they are don't you?" Corag asked.__

"Yes I do and by the way why are you here Corag?" I asked.

"I'm here to let you know that I found out where those vampires are hiding." Corag said.

"You know what to do. Wipe them off the face of the earth." I said.

"You got it Prince Solin. And I hope you find some real friends?" Corag said as he disappeared.

"Then I noticed that Sarah, Ethan, Benny, Rory, Erica, and Denise were coming my way.

"Hey Solin. So who were you talking to?" Sarah asked.

"He is just a friend." I lied because I didn't think they would like the real me.

"So shall we get to lunch?" Benny asked.

"Let's go guys." I said.

"Hi Solin. I'm Denise." Denise said.

"Hi I'm Solin." I said then we all walked to lunch laughing and talking.

Ethan's Prov

Finally school was over and we were all going to a party at mine and Sarah's house.

All of our friends and the school showed up that night except Solin.

"This is a great party guys." Rory yelled as he danced with Della.

"Hey guys look who I'm dancing with?" Benny yelled and Sarah and I saw him dancing with Hannah. Sarah and I started to dance when a slow song was put on.

"You know what ever I do it is better with you cuddle bear." Sarah said.

"I love you to drop-undead gorgeous." I said as we began making out as we danced.

Solin's Prov

After school I went back to my temple in White Chapel and then I sensed a great evil at work and I went to find out what this evil force was?

I went to the place that the evil energy was coming from and it was Ethan and Sarah's house. __


	10. Chapter 10 The True Solin

Solin's Prov

I turned invisible and intangible and walked through the wall and began to look around.

Then I saw my evil uncle Seth. Then I became tangible and visible like him.

Then the fight began. Seth threw me through the wall and everyone stared.

"Solin why are you dressed like Solin-Ra?" Ethan asked.

"Because I am Solin-Ra." I said as I got to my feet and then my uncle Seth was the one getting tossed around. I threw him through the door and went right after him. I threw a energy bolt out of my hand and sent him into a car that was passing by. That is when Seth ran away. When I went back inside I fixed everything that had been damaged by the fight with my powers and then I told Sarah, Ethan, Rory, and Erica everything and to my surprise they didn't care.

"So it looks like you made it to the party after all?" Rory said.

"I guess I did but I'm concerned with why my psycho uncle was here?" I said and then we enjoyed the party and an hour later the party was over and only Sarah, Ethan, Benny, Rory, Erica and I remained. So we cleaned up the mess.

"I never thought I would see the ultimate god helping clean up a mess?" Benny said.

"I'm not afraid to help anyone." I said.

"So Solin can I ask you a question and do you promise you won't turn me to ash?" Erica asked.

"You can speak freely and I won't hurt a friend." I said.

"Were Sarah and Ethan made for each other?" Erica asked.

"Yes. The fates fated them to be together and they have something else they are fated to have." I said.

"What is the other thing we are fated for?" Ethan asked.

"Sarah is your stomach feeling weird?" I asked.

"Why did you ask me that?" Sarah asked before she put a hand over her mouth and pulled Ethan to the bathroom and she came out after ten minutes of puking.

"Maybe you should get a pregnancy test and that will answer your question." I said.

So I vanished and moments later I reappeared with a pregnancy test and gave it to Sarah.

"Now go and use it." I said.

"Alright." Sarah said as she took the pregnancy test and went into the bathroom.

She came out an hour later with a tear in her eyes.

Sarah's Prov

I can't believe it I'm pregnant with mine and Ethan's child.

"Sarah what's wrong?" Ethan asked in a worried voice as Solin just smiled.

"Ethan I'm pregnant." I said in a happy tone.

"Sarah you might want to be careful because of the whole vampire and hybrid/seer thing the symptoms will kick in a lot faster." Solin said.

"I understand." I said as Ethan came over to me looking as happy as he is every day we're together. And then he kissed me on the lips and then on the stomach as I smiled.

"We're going to be parents. We're going to be a real family." Ethan said.

"Solin I thought that vampires couldn't get pregnant?" I asked.

"Vampires can get pregnant but only when they find their true soul mate and by the way this child will have all of the powers that each of you covet." Solin said as he shimmered away.

Solin's Prov Mont. Olympus "It looks like I have found some true friends." I told my mom, dad, aunt Hera, and uncle Zeus then I shimmered back to my temple in White Chapel. "I knew he would find true friends." Amman-Ra said. Solin's Prov White Chapel Temple "Corag keep an eye on my friends." I told him. "As you wish Prince Solin." Corag said and then he disappeared

_**This is the final chapter to this story but it will continue on in another story.**_

_**So hit the review button. **_


End file.
